


life's too short to even care at all

by strawberrySouda



Series: waiting for this cough syrup to come down [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, Lowercase, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "take a seat," draco commands, fingers laced in front of him as he sits behind his desk, and it's the coldest albus has ever heard him. he obeys, more out of fear than anything else. draco examines him for a long while, scrutinizing him as if anything about his immediate appearance will tell him something important. albus is about to ask what he's there for, squirming under the cold calculations of draco's gaze, when draco asks, "what exactly are your intentions with my son?"--help i literally could not figure out what else to tag
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: waiting for this cough syrup to come down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	life's too short to even care at all

**Author's Note:**

> told myself i wouldnt write hp fanfiction in 2021 no matter how much i got back into the books
> 
> and yet here we are
> 
> title from cough syrup by young the giant 👍

albus is typically not fond of mornings. even when he has all the time in the world to get up, it isn't something he particularly enjoys doing. the whole process is much too mentally taxing and frankly not worth it; he would spend all day every day lying in the comforting, warm cocoon of a bed if possible. not to mention days when he gets rushed by something or other--those days are downright abysmal. the point is, albus potter is the furthest thing from a morning person one can possibly be.

except this morning. this morning is different. he'd spent the afternoon and night prior with scorpius in malfoy manor because draco was out on "business", and it was nice to not have to hide their relationship. subsequently, they'd fallen asleep in the same bed, expecting draco to not be back until late afternoon, and albus wakes up under soft green sheets with his limbs tangled with scorpius'.

which would have been fine, had he not woken up due to a knock on the door and draco walking in to check on his son, evidently home early.

he stares at draco. draco stares at him, probably just as shocked as he is. he blinks. draco blinks back, then clears his throat. albus has never wanted to evaporate more than he does now, and he will never forgive scorpius for not waking up to face this painful awkwardness with him. draco opens his mouth to say something, then closes it, then opens it again and finally states, "we need to have a word."

albus nods, and draco leaves for the time being. he isn't worried that draco will necessarily be... upset. just very, very surprised. scorpius has been out to him for quite some time now, so it's not that there's any real danger. it'll just be so, so awkward, and albus does not look forward to it in the slightest.

begrudgingly, very begrudgingly, he untangles himself from scorpius and rushes through some semblance of a morning routine. if he has to have a word with draco malfoy, he wants to get it over with as soon as possible, and barely ten minutes have passed when he enters draco's study, feeling much like a child who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"take a seat," draco commands, fingers laced in front of him as he sits behind his desk, and it's the coldest albus has ever heard him. he obeys, more out of fear than anything else. draco examines him for a long while, scrutinizing him as if anything about his immediate appearance will tell him something important. albus is about to ask what he's there for, squirming under the cold calculations of draco's gaze, when draco asks, "what exactly are your intentions with my son?"

albus has long outgrown his days of being afraid of his best friend--boyfriend's--dad, but his heart stops at the question and his eyes widen. "my intentions?"

"are they serious?" draco presses. "do you love him?"

the absurdity of everything that has happened today dawns on albus, and because this might as well happen, too, he answers, "yes." even though he hasn't quite said as much to scorpius yet, he has never felt more sure about his answer to a question.

"and you make each other happy?"

"yes." 

for a long moment, draco looks at him--maybe looking for a crack in some kind of facade--and smiles when he is apparently satisfied with albus' answer. "good. and you are aware that if you hurt him i will unleash spells upon you the likes of which your textbooks wouldn't dare cover, correct?"

with a waver in his voice, albus replies, "yes," and draco nods his approval.

"wonderful! you may go."

don't have to tell me twice, albus thinks, taking off as fast as he can without seeming like a complete coward. he makes his way to the sanctuary that is scorpius' room in record time, closing the door just a little too loudly, and scorpius jolts awake when albus sits on the edge of the bed. he sits up, gentle fingers touching albus' shoulder, and asks, "everything okay?"

albus snorts. "fantastic. brilliant. your dad found out about us and will murder me if i so much as look at you wrong, but yeah, everything's fine."

"oh... well, that's fine." he pulls albus back, just a bit, just enough to signal that he would very much like to go back to sleep if draco just delivered a not-at-all-veiled threat, and albus leans in to him, twisting around to wrap his arms around him.

"you're perfectly okay with your dad knowing about us, then?"

scorpius shrugs, resting his head on albus' shoulder. "he was bound to find out eventually. as long as he's fine with it--"

"he is."

"--then i see no problem. let's just go back to sleep."

this is more than agreeable to albus, who sees it as a worthy redemption for what he just went through.


End file.
